Adolf Hitler
Según fuentes oficiales (canal de historia) Señor oscuro que se caracterizaba sobre todo por tener bigote (o un lunar, según recientes teorías), por la confusión por parte de su medico durante su nacimiento (lo confundieron con la placenta) y por gustarle mucho los simbolitos que parecían aspas de molino retorcidas (lo que lo hace descendiente de Don Pijote de la Mancha) desde peque gustaba de los trajecitos de soldado estilo Village People. ]] Nacido en Bruteztrausen, en Die Eneren del 1900. Consiguió hacerse con el gobierno de Alemania en un sorteo mandando tres códigos de barras de leche asturiana. Propugnaba mediante su propia teoría de la evolución el predominio de su supuesta raza, la aria (que no tiene nada que ver con Aria Giovanni (dado que si no llevaría razón)), sobre las demás. Se dice que en realidad era hijo de una cabra y por eso no parecía ario, era bajito, feúcho y calvo (la cabra también era calva, pero aria, no obstante). Tenía manía persecutoria, amén de otras enfermedades mentales, fruto de traumas infantiles por ser el niño más feo del colegio, el niño mas gay del colegio, el más emo del colegio, el que hablaba más parecido a un idiota, entre otros. Un día observó como un judío ordeñaba a la cabra y recordó a su madre (la cabra idiota ¬¬), por lo que desde aquel día pilló mucha manía a todos los judíos y su odio irracional se encargó de crear campos de ordeñe hacia esta y otras razas... Otras fuentes dicen que su odio visceral hacia los sionistas viene de una pesadilla que tuvo repetidas veces desde pequeño, donde, según confesaría más tarde, soñó que "un judío me chapaba cruelmente y me metia algo grande, gordo y bien hecho por alli...". Tenía tendencias emos, el flequillo hacia el lado y sentía una fuerte atracción hacia el suicidio (como pudo verse en 1945, año en el que se suicidó aunque un investigador de lo oculto asegura haberlo encontrando refugiado en Barcelona donde ha creado una secta demoníaca bajo el topónimo HOTUSA). Fue el segundo emo de la historia, después de Cleopatra. Su nombre real es Astolfo Hinkel. La historia Un buen día, tras escuchar "Hail and kill" de ManOwaR, le dio por invadir Polonia. Para ello, se alió con Mussolini, según declaraciones posteriores "porque es el único que tiene un par de huevos". Esta afirmación era falsa, ya que Mussolini había perdido un testículo cuando una tarde se sentó sobre el mando a distancia. es su leal heredero.]] Posteriormente, intentó seguir con el resto del mundo pero entre los ingleses, los rusos y los estadounidences le jodieron la marrana. Se suicidó al encontrarse rodeado junto con su amante (la mujer, la suegra y las cuñadas lo habían rodeado). Tiene fans hoy en día conocidos como Skinheads Nacionalsocialistas que se dedican a vociferar borrachos en algunos campos de futbol, lo cual dice mucho de su inteligencia y forma de vida. Adolfo era un niño muy triste en la vida, ya que, como habíamos mencionado, era hijo de mujer semi-judia (una cabra, beeee...), que según algunos autores concuerdan en que trabajaba de sexo servidora. (vaya usted a saber quien gustaba de ponerle con las cabras...) Durante su infancia sufrió grandes traumas, en uno de los partidos de futbol uno de los jugadores lo llamo alemán pobretón, y todos los días llegaba a su casa a ver South Parcko(una obra de teatro de los años 10 donde un niño gordito y sus amigos despreciaban a un judío.) Un día su mama había tomado demasiados polvos mágicos, y no fue trabajar y llegaron a cobrar el alquiler de su casa, en ese momento hitler tuvo que tomar una de las grandes decisiones de su vida, dar su cuerpo para pagar el alquiler, el dueño de la casa done vivía ; que por cierto era judío, acepto con gusto el trato, cumpliéndose así la pesadilla que le había atormentado de pequeño. 1918 despiden a su madre del cabaret donde trabaja (beeeee...), por culpa de una cadena de prostíbulos que estaba realizando un monopolio en Alemania. 1919 su madre se ve muy enferma de sífilis renal, gonorrea, herpes genital y con ella llega el VIH (por tantos años de vender el cuerpo, beeee...) decide contactar a un medium. el cual estaba siendo influenciado por un accidente de unos científicos rusos que abrieron un portal del tiempo hacia el 2009, donde un científico hablaba por medio del medium y le aconsejaba que crearan una raza superior por medio de selección ya que las cucarachas estaban dominando el mundo. En esos tiempos los pobres alemanes les llamaban cucarachas a los judios. de ahi toda la confusión mental de Adolf Hitler En 1920, Adolfito triste por la muerte de su madre, se puso de recuerdo los pelos de la cola de su madre como bigote y jamás se lo quitó.(Amén) El 1924 colabora con el programa Guten Morgen München! como tertuliano de asuntos del corazon y famoseo con declaraciones que han pasado a la historia y adoptadas por politicos contemporaneos como "Yo hablo catalán en la intimidad, Ja?" y otras muy aplaudidas. Se dice que actualmente trabaja en el krusty burger de springfield Otros datos de morboso interés framed|right|De los archivos de la BBC.Parece que dice "Me he dao en la [[polla"]] ]] * Dark Vater era su padre! * El peor de los campos de concentracion fue el de Barreiroslandia, en el que se usaron rayadores de queso y toneladas de pus para acabar con 250.000 peces espada * Adopto a un Aye-aye, que dicén que fue su verdadera inspiración * Sus chistes no tenían ni puta gracia. * Inventó la moda Emo, con la que se consagró vistiendo de rosado en la película "El Hijo del Diablo". * Era muy aficionado a la sandía, como puede verse en la imagen. * Es la madre del Yonki(En serio) * Se suicidó con 50 años y murió a los 150 o más que ver maestro... * Se le conoce tambien con el nombre clave de "Walt Disney" * Se dice que se ha reencarnado como George W. Bush. * Se suicidó al ver la cuenta del gas. * Era actor de películas pornográficas. * De chiquito vio mucho "barrio sesamo" *Cuando se murió Perón se puso a llorar * Todas sus acciones fueron culpa de ver mucho Barney XxX * Utilizaba Windows 95 porque estaba bien pendejo. * Solo tenía un testículo (Se dice que escondió el otro en una oscura caverna y que allí iría ejerciendo un proceso de pokemonización hasta convertirse en un Wombat) * Hitler pensó mucho sobre el bien y el mal (ser una cabra prostituta esta bien, ser un judio esta maaaaaal) . thumb|right|Su marca de patatas fritas. * Faceta punky suicida de Hitler, la cara más oscura, de un travestido en la intimidad (esto último corroborado por fuentes del III Reich) * Pensaba que los españoles eran unos putos flojos. * Se cuenta que le pedía a Eva Brown, su compañera sentimental, que le metiese una piña por vía rectal cuando mantenían relaciones sexuales. * Se cuenta también que la tal Eva Brown era, antes de que la conociese Adolf, un tío de 1'80 con un rabo enorme. Según fuentes no oficiales, Adolf ya conocía este hecho y obligó a Eva a no desprenderse de su miembro viril. * En algún año que ni dios recuerda, ganó un Premio Nobel por la mayor contradicción jamas registrada: pregonar por la raza superior de alemanes rubios y altos, siendo él un descendiente de judío, siendo bajito, regordete y mas moreno que Samuel Eto'o. (se escribe así, no?) thumb|200px|Hitler escuchando los gritos provenientes de una cámara de gas. * Se dice que no ha muerto y su cuerpo esta congelado junto con Pedro Infante, hasta que este último escapó. *Para los capitalistas Hitler es comunista, para los comunistas Hitler es capitalista (?) * Se quenta que se caso con Franco y tuvo dos hijos, el presidente Zapatero y su archienemigo limpia-botas. * Una vez se masturbo y salio gasolina. * Se le aparece en sueños a Oleguer y en las pesadillas de fready kruger * Jamas murio esta en el sotano de mi casa castigado por haberse ido de fiesta al pacha. * Su hermano preferido era Peter Hitler, antepasado del famoso Peter Griffin, conocido como "Padre de Familia", alias "Family Guy", alias "Clon de Homer Simpson". * Se mea en la cama. * Se rumora que lo anterior es una mezcla de traumas de la infancia y sueños húmedos con cabras. * Si te lo encuentras por la calle dile que me pague la factura de gas que son 120.980.284,07€. * Salio una vez en una peli porno austriaca en que le hacen una doble penetracion un judio y un negro. (a saber por donde...) desafiando a Hitler.]] *Hitler atrapaba flaites y los obligaba a matar negros. *Su madre le leía los libros de Nietzsche antes de dormir, ya que los tres Cochinitos estaban censurados en su país. *Era austraiaco pero se creia un puto animal alemán. *Les paga mensualmente a los de RBD para que incluyan notas subliminales en sus canciones. *A pesar de ser emo, tenia una fuerte obsesion por la tendencia Fojjer(de la moda flogger) *Fué despedido de Mc Donald's y Starbucks. *Es primo lejano de Barney. *Nunca aprendío a teclear ASDF. *Sufría de extreñimiento. (por eso lo del cereal y las ciruelas pasas...) *Consultó a lord Voldemort (íntimo amigo) para erradicar un problema de emorroides, y éste le dio una de las posiones multijugos que preparaba Hermione en el baño de Howarts, y con eso, su culito dejo de sangrar. *Una vez se folló a Avelardo de Plaza sésamo en televisión abierta. *Tiene todas las esferas del dragón. *es alérgico a la coca-cola. *Tiene una tanga rosada- *Ayudo a construir el punte de la bermudas *Odia la escuela *Era homosexual *Fué el gran amor de Albus Dumbledore *Era un tipo con bigote *Juraba por su madre que era aleman pero era austraico xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *Sacred el guitarrista de gotten krieg se la caga xD *Sacred te tengo pillao xD *su nombre real es Alejandra Alvarabo y es adorador pervertido totalmente enamorado fan de Christina Aguilera? *Otra teoría es que su nombre real era Gringlevald y era un mago oscuro deschavetado? *por lo anterior es emo? *odiada y queria matar a todos los judios y el era uno? *su mejor amante amigo era judio? *Es el padre de TITO MC (?) *queria que "la tigresa del orinte" se lo follara *Es fan de fundó Rammstein Hitler después de muerto Aunque muy poca gente lo sabe, Hitler se aburría de vivir en el Inframundo, con lo que esperó su oportunidad para irse de ahí. Ésto ocurrió cuando Gayemba dejó escapar a los muertos y Adolf Hitler pudo recuperar a su ejército y hacer una visita a los vivos. Poco después fue destruído por Gotrunks y sus Fantasmikos caducados. Posteriormente, atacó Madrid convertido en Mecha Hitler. Otra vez fue derrotado, ésta vez por el ejército zombie de Umbrella. Se dice que logró escapar y fue reclutado por Davy Jones para su barco, el Mariquilla Errante. Cuando ascendió a los cielos, Dios, le dio una plaza de garaje y una moto para que descendiera a los infiernos hasta que le creciera el bigote y montarse una banda anarko-punk antinazi y lo condenó a pasarse el tretis y el supermario bros (bendito seas) con una vida y sin setas. Actualmente sigue habitando en el infierno, donde se dice que sigue con su afición a las piñas por detrás, aunque ha sustituido a Eva Brown por otro dictador bajito, con bigote y voz de pito, llamado F. Franco, con el que una vez limadas las diferencias que tenían en vida, le ha cogido cariño. Se rumorea que su espíritu vagabundea en el Limbo en la búsqueda del alma de su amor secreto compañero de juergas Mussolini. En dicha búsqueda, fue contratado por el renombrado David Haselhoff para protagonizar una película romántica titulada "Benito y yo". Hasta la fecha, su muerte ha sido motivo de especulaciones, pero hay gente que afirma que la ultima ves que se le vio fue en una marcha gay celebrada en la capital Alemana. Frases Preferidas thumb|right|¡Oh, no, sigue vivo! * Como me gustaria ver un negro judio.. * ¿Sabíais que los chistes de Franco tampoco tienen puta gracia? * En ocasiones veo judíos * Piñen en el culo, Eva. Oh, das ist gut. * Siempre nos quedará Polonia * Hi! Hitler! * De buen rollo, eh? ¿ Eres judio ? * Soy Fernando Scherf * Du hast mich gefragt und ich hab nichts gesagt! * Mauthausen D'Or ciudad de vacaciones, que guay!! * Krrogen rtekken frukken y amén * Los de la raza aria somos superiores, alemanes, altos y rubios. Yo tambien soy ario, lo juro, aunque sea austríaco, bajito y de pelo negro. * Afeitame el yeyuno cuando quieras sabes. * ¡¡Querida acabo de comprar un tippikken chorizo Iberriken de marca Arséniquen!!. * Auschwitz * Que la fuerza te acompañe. (Frase que popularizarian más tarde los jedis) * Mein führer (cada vez que se ve al espejo) * Me huele el pito a canela. * ¿Cómo que Ichigo está con los americanos? (Su última frase, luego se suicidó) * Hablemos del Nacionalsocialismo, cojones ya! (Hablando con Fernando Arrabal) * Falete es el soldado perfecto. * Hay que buscar más aliados. Llamad a los Wombats, a los Conejos, a la familia Pikachu y buscadme celulas de Vin Diesel o Jack Bauer. * Soy el Sadam del siglo XX. * Las sandías no son suficientes para saciar mi hambre, traedme a Risto Mejide con patatas fritas!! * ¿Pos cuando ha nevao, que ti'es t'ol pelo blanco? * ¡¡No me dirás que falta jabón!! * Yo nunca me tiré a una judia, me tiré una vez una lenteja putilla pero nada más ¡¡lo juren!!. * Nunca he visto prosperar las gilettes. * ¿Es que acaso nadie recuerda todo lo que limpiamos con los jabones? * ¡TRIPLAZO! * O/_ o * | * /\ * Michael jackson YO SOY TU PADRE * Nunca tuve novia, pero siempre tuve amenazas * Soy bajito, tengo el pelo negro y lo más importante, soy el mayor criminal de la historia: así que soy el mejor ejemplo para los alemanes * El planeta que habitamos giró en orbita desolado durante millones de años, y lo mismo volverá a hacer si los hombres olvidan que deben su existencia, no a las ideas de un ideólogo demente sino a la comprensión y aplicación de leyes naturales tan antiguas como la creación. * ¡ATRACAME LA VIDA CUANDO QUIERAS! * Fumar de la que comercia Barney tiene buenos resultados. * Mi bigote no me lo corto nunca... por si se pone de moda. *¿Por qué hay tanto judío suelto, es que Asprona está en llamas? * Señor le repito que ese radiador ha saltado por la ventana el solito. * ¿Y... digame usted lo que podemos hacer con los judios?--Entrevista del Nazi Tribune a Hitler * A ver Eva... te pego un tiro, te mueres, y luego me lo pegas a mi; ¿Estamos?--Hitler a Eva Braun en el bunker * Dios mio, mi imperio se derumba, es el fin... -- Viendo como caia la casa de su ex * Zas en toda la boca Sus penas thumb|right|Hitler tras su resurrección y reforma. El motivo de su comportamiento puede estar causado por distintos motivos: *Perder la Primera Guerra Mundial *Perder la Segunda Guerra Mundial *Perder la Tercera Guerra Mundial *Perder la Cuarta Guerra Mundial (bueno, esta no la perdió pero si murió... otra vez) *Perder la primera cruzada *Perder la segunda cruzada *Perder la tercera cruzada *Perder en el Medal of Honor *Perder en el Call of Duty *Perder en Halo *Perder en Halo 2 *Perder en Halo 3 *Perder la final de Das Supertalent ante un perro que sabía hacer el muertito *No lograr sacar buenos resultados en la PSU *Que le hayan metido un virus en su PC *Que le cancelaran su cuenta de Live por tener pirateado el X-Box *Que hagan videos de él *Que Farkas sea candidato presidencial *Que el Ratón de los Dientes no existe *Que Michael Jackson haya muerto *Que Rocío Marengo haya besado a Marlen Putalavari Olivari en la boca *No haber podido conseguir el mostacho de Mario y Luigi (siempre se quedaba pequeño) *Perder en el nivel 1 del Mario Bros *Estar estreñido *Perder los genitales en un partido de futbol. *Perdió los genitales por culpa de Lewis Hamilton *Que hayan cancelado los teletubis. *Que en el fondo sea judio *Que le hayan devuelto rayada la discografía de ABBA *No llegar a matar a los Jonas Brothers *Que no le hallan dado el papel de Tony Montana *Que digan en internet que le gusta bola de dragon *Que su hermano Peter Hitler le ganara siempre al Guitar Hero *No poder matar a Howard Wolowitz * Saber que Jesucristo era judío ¿Sabías qué... *... Max Mosley, el ex-presidente de la FIA, es su hijo? Este video lo demuestra *... le han dedicado una agradable canción? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkGipSguQDI *... Hitler se suicidó a los 50 años y murió a la edad de 64? *... Hitler se murió por cortarse las venas? *... se rumorea que la mala baba de Hitler se debió a que no alcanzó el éxito que él creía merecer como cantante, como atestiguan estos excepcionales documentos audiovisuales de la época? http://es.youtube.com/watch?v=gS0ttFQxdUo http://es.youtube.com/watch?v=CMsaMGWPfHo http://es.youtube.com/watch?v=tFxj5hFInL8 http://es.youtube.com/watch?v=z-OMPQ4QwP0 *... Aznar conserva el pene de Hitler en un bote de mantequilla? *... Hitler le chuparia la polla a Bush? o es al revés? *... Hitler veía a los Teletubbies? *... y participó en uno de sus capitulos? *... el bigote de Hitler era de pelos de wombats y cabras *... odiaba a los judíos por que decía que le causaban gases (lo que no sabía es que se equivocaba al leer la caja del cereal) *... si se escucha del revés Sueños de Campeones de Oliver Y Benji se puede escuchar varias veces: "Que viva Hitler"? *... está destras de ti? *... impuso la moda Emo? *... impuso la moda Punk? *... impuso miles de judíos muertos y a Alemania hecha un mierdero? *... el día que murió llovieron truños? *... tenía la discografía completa de ABBA? *... y tú se la pediste prestado? *... y te mando a comer mierda de su cabra madre ??? *... siempre admiró los contundentes métodos de represión, tortura y genocidio de la SGAE, inspirándose en esta para crear la Gestapo y las SS? *... se dice que poco después de que todos los países centromaricanos se unieran a los aliados en la Segunda Guerra Mundial intentó bombardear El Salvador pero en su mapa no lo halló ya que había puesto el borrador sobre ese país? *... su peor crimen fue hacer dibujos de Bambi bajo los efectos del LSD? (Bambi no pendejo, Hitler bajo los efectos del LSD, que el aminalejo se daba con mariguana) *... es apóstol de la Religión mangostoniana? *... Si dices 666 delante de un espejo no pasa nada pero a que acojona? *... Su nombre real es Alfonso pero lo cambio porque sonaba mal *... Si dices 3 veces Heil my Fürer a la noche sueñas que te masturbas con una foto de Hitler fuiste Hitler Enlaces de interés *Mecha Hitler *Caca *Nazi *Más datos interesantes sobre Hitler Videos * Adolf Hitler entrevistando a Javier Clemente * Hitler se queda sin Internet * Hitler se entera de la película de Dragon ball * Hitler se entera de la muerte de Michael Jackson * Hitler se entera de sus notas en la PSU * Hitler se entera de que no puede ver Saw VI en cines * Hitler se entera de su nota en la PAU * Hitler el musical Categoría:MAL Categoría:Dictadores Categoría:Hijo de la Grandísima Categoría:Personajes del siglo XX